Can't
by hot-bloodedgirl14
Summary: And for some reason I can't keep my mind off him, and I don't mind that at all.


**Well, this is an one-shot about Steve and Evie. This has been in my head, for a very long time. And finally I am able to put it to paper. Please review, I want to know how I did with these characters.**

**The song-bit is "My Life would Suck without You" By Kelly Clarkson. A fun song to write to, listen to the full song to get how Evie feels.**

**Disclamer: I do not own "The Outsiders" By S.E. Hinton. Nor do I own the song "My life would Suck without you" By Kelly Clarkson.**

**Please, please review.**

**

* * *

**

**Maybe I was stupid for telling you goodbye **

**Maybe I was wrong for tryin' to pick a fight **

**I know that I've got issues **

**But you're pretty messed up too **

**Either way, I found out I'm nothing without you **

**'Cause we belong together now, yeah **

**Forever united here somehow, yeah **

**You got a piece of me **

**And honestly, **

**My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you **

**Being with you **

**Is so disfunctional **

**I really shouldn't miss you **

**But I can't let you go **

**Kelly Clarkson**

I looked across the room, my side feeling lonely without his arms around me. I sighed heavily. This was a stupid idea. To get all fancied up for nothing, very pathetic.

I again scanned the room for someone I knew, when all of a sudden Steve caught my wandering eyes. I was trying to get away from him, and here he was. It was a curse. A stupid curse that Fate wanted to play. It was who was beside him, that I didn't like. There was that red-head freshmen flirting with him. She was the main reason I wasn't with him tonight.

I can handle any girl that thinks they can take him. I'm a greaser girl; I can take care of myself. It was the fact that he was allowing this to continue that pissed me off.

Which lead to an argument, and then leads me here by myself to prove to him that I don't need him.

Which was very stupid.

And very pathetic.

I can't let him get to me.

I can't let this win over me.

But then he glanced up at me. And for some stupid reason, I can't break away.

A second later he went back to talking to his friends and my heart sank. I turned around ready to leave when a guy cuts in front of me.

"Now where are you going?"

I step around him. "Away from here."

He countered my step. "Why so soon, we just met."

"No you bumped into me. Totally different then actually meeting." I snapped roughly.

I turn my head slightly and caught a look at Steve. His eyes narrowed at the guy, anger filling his eyes. His arm muscles looked tight, he was tense.

Was he jealous, jealous of this guy trying to get a hot date?

Well you know, two can play this game.

"Feisty girl you are. I love those types." He inched toward me, trying to act sexy.

"Well, when you live in this neighborhood, you got to be to survive." I sidestep him moving my hips slowly, giving a small smirk.

He countered my move again. "Well, good thing I live close by, how about you and me go grab a drink. Get to know each other."

"Watch it buddy." I jumped at Steve's voice; I didn't notice him come up in between me and the guy.

"Why the hell should I?" He inched toward him, standing straight and tall.

"Don't mess with _my _girl. Or I will rearranged your face." Steve threatened, stepping toward him.

By this time, a crowd was forming around us, egging on a fight. How the hell did this happen, I was just suppose to only affecting one guy not bring on entertainment for an entire party.

"Steve, stop it." I whispered to him, trying to avoid conflict.

"Well maybe, she wants be treated by a real man, with guts, not a punk." The guy smirked back at me, and tried to move toward me.

"Go to hell." I gave him the finger and hissed.

I wanted to get out of there, get out of the limelight. Since there was no clear path, I settled for making my own path. I eventually made my way to the door, thankful I could leave.

Once I was outside, I relaxed. Until I heard someone trailing behind me.

"Evie," Steve sighed behind me.

I quickly turned around to face him. "Leave me alone." I hissed.

"Oh come on Evie. Don't get upset."

"You embarrassed me. Where the hell do you get off doing that?" I yelled.

"Me! What about you, you're flirting with this guy. I'm your boyfriend." He yelled back.

"Oh don't give me that shit. What about that little red-head. This has been going on for a while." I snapped.

It was silent; a slow smirk was evolving on his face. He came closer to me.

"Are you jealous?" He smirked.

"Jealous," I stuttered. "Jealous….of that?" My voice rose higher. He stepped closer to me; I was now against someone's car.

"You…..she….I…" I stuttered trying to regain my ground.

"Shh.." He interrupted me, kissing my neck. I felt his breath near my ear. "You are mine. Not anyone else."

"I love you," I whispered.

"I know." He was in front of me. His dark eyes passionate and bright.

"Just kiss me already," I growled.

"Yes m'am." He darkly whispered.

And for some reason I can't keep my mind off him, and I don't mind that at all.

* * *

**Well, I hope you enjoyed that. Please, please review! Tell me what you think.**


End file.
